


Morning Light

by starduster



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduster/pseuds/starduster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the first time is something to be savored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

The early morning sun is warm on their skin as it streams through the thin curtains hanging over the window, and it rouses Souda just enough to crack open his eyes and meet those of his bed mate.

They’re twined together, a soft knot of limbs and bed sheets filling the narrow hospital bed. There’s not really enough room for both of them, and a thought drifts in and out of Souda’s head that he ought to request a bigger bed for the two of them.  It’s not like this is the only time they’re going to wake up like this, he guesses.

 Gundam’s been awake for a while, Souda can tell, from the brightness of his eyes and the set of his jaw.  Gundam is affixing him with a stare so serious that Souda worries he’s done something wrong, until his expression softens.  “Good morning,” Gundam whispers, shifting enough to press a chaste kiss to the tip of Souda’s nose.  Smiling blearily, Souda kisses him back on the lips.

“G’mornin’,” he mumbles as he snuggles closer, wrapping his arms around Gundam and letting his fingers splay out over soft skin.  He can feel a few scars, several of them long smooth animal scratches and one a puckered gunshot wound.  He sighs softly into Gundam’s neck.  “How long’ve you been up…?”

“Perhaps an hour.”  Gundam shifts, getting comfortable as Souda winds around him.  “I was watching you sleep.” 

Souda snorts, smiling and kissing the skin closest to him.  “Fuckin’ creepy,” he murmurs, “but I’ll let it slide this time.”

They lie there for a long moment before Gundam’s hands slide down his spine, grasping at his buttocks gently.  Souda can’t help the shiver that rolls through his body, and he catches his breath in his throat.

“Hey, I’m too sore for another round.”

“I know,” Gundam murmurs, rolling his hips slowly against Souda’s.  “No one said we were going to do it all.”

_Oh_.  Souda grunts out a little noise that could be construed as something akin to, “okay,” and thrusts back against his partner, slowly, intimately, savoring the breathy gasp it draws out of Gundam.  Gundam’s hand snakes between them and holds them together, and he moves his head out of Souda’s neck and finds his lips, kissing him hard and biting at his lip. 

“Nnh,” Souda mumbles out, protesting at the blood that wells from his lower lip. “Fuckin’ Christ, ow..”

Gundam laughs, and Souda sort of wants to punch him.  “My apologies,” he murmurs, kissing him softer this time, making up for the lessening of intensity with the increasing speed of his thrusts.  Their breathing grows ragged and their intensity becomes desperate until Souda muffles a gasp and tenses against him, hips twitching minutely and the muscles of his abdomen jumping.  It’s not long before Gundam follows him over that cliff.

Moments pass as they lie there, sweat drying on their skin as the sun creeps higher and higher in the morning sky.  Finally Gundam sighs, disentangling himself from Souda despite his protests. 

“We really must get up,” he says as he shakes off Souda’s clutching hands, moving about the room and collecting scattered bits of clothing.  “As much as I would love to stay in bed with you, we mustn’t anger the Foundation.”

Souda groans, curling into the bed before finally dragging himself out of it.  “Yeah, I guess I don’t really want Togami to beat my ass for getting up late again, or worse.”

The intercom squawks and a voice booms out of it, and there’s the ‘worse.’

“ _Gyahahaha, so the fuckboys finally got up!  Having trouble walking yet, Pinkie?  I watched the whole thing last night, you really should be! Gyahaha!”_

Gundam groans and Souda flushes.  Of _course_ it’s Syo that was watching the cameras.  Of course.

“ _Now get your asses to breakfast, fuckers!”_

Another squawk and the intercom shuts off.  Souda swears and flops back on the bed, covering his head with the pillow and moaning theatrically.

“For fuck’s sake, she’s such a creep!”  He kicks at the sheets until he gets himself back under them and curls back into himself.  “Fuck it, I’m sleeping in.  I don’t wanna think about her.”

Gundam smiles as he wraps his scarf around his neck and walks up to the bedside.   He lifts the pillow and bends to kiss Souda chastely on the cheek before replacing the pillow.  “Well then, shall we give the next night watchman a show as well?”

Souda swipes at him, succeeding only in getting a handful of jeans-clad ass. 

“You bet your ass we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, these two are my favorite dorks. Also, I'm such a flufffag.


End file.
